Rancune et Remords
by Dragonna
Summary: 14 ans après le traité de Paris, Francis décide de soutenir Alfred dans sa Guerre d'Indépendance, face à Arthur qui ne comprend que trop bien les raisons de cette décision."Tu veux te venger n'est-ce pas? Tu veux me faire payer de t'avoir pris Matthieu?"


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England (?)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rancune et Remords<strong>_

* * *

><p>Une salle close, un feu brûlant dans l'âtre comme unique bruit de fond. Deux hommes se faisaient face. Le plus jeune crispait les poings, tremblant de rage tandis que l'autre se permettait un arrogant sourire, savourant sa revanche.<p>

- «Quel effet ça fait mon cher Arthur?

- Tu...Comment as-tu osé faire ça, ME faire ça?» Malgré les traités signés depuis la guerre de 7 ans, Francis avait osé le trahir en rejoignant Alfred.

L'autre nation se contenta de sourire à nouveau, sans quitter des yeux son rival. A cet instant, il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité, aucun remord. A ses yeux, l'anglais n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, un juste retour des choses. Qu'il le détestait, malgré lui, depuis le traité de Paris, depuis qu'Arthur lui avait volé Matthieu. Quand Alfred était venu en France, les suppliant, Espagne et lui, de lui venir en aide, son hésitation n'avait été que brève. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis plus de dix ans.

Il avait été également séduit par le courage et la détermination du jeune homme. Par son admiration pour les Lumière, par tout ce que cette guerre apporterait comme espoir au jeune garçon.

Il ne répondit donc pas à Arthur, se contentant d'un regard narquois, presque méprisant.

Le visage de l'anglais se décomposa, celui-ci étant peu habitué à une telle attitude chez son rival. «Tu...es un idiot! Ton économie est...

- Cela m'est égal Angleterre, Alfred m'a demandé de l'aide, je lui viendrait en aide. J'adore son idée de te chasser des terres qu'il représente.

- Tu veux me faire payer pour Matthieu, c'est ça?

- Voyons Angleterre, c'est la loi des alliances. Ton ancienne colonie est plus intéressante que toi...» Il venait de détourner cruellement le sujet. Il poursuivit, nonchalement: «Dommage qu'il est eut l'idée en premier de lancer des caisses de thé dans la mer, j'aurais aimé l'avoir aussi mais ça ne serait plus original si je le faisais après avoir pris un de tes navires non?» Enfin il ajouta, dans un cruel coup de grâce «Ho et USA adore le café, il a du goût ce petit...» Et là il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi totale, aimant le thé lui-même, mais il était hors de question de l'avouer.

Celui au regard d'émeraude serra les poings, blessé malgré lui. France le haïssait donc à ce point désormais? Il ne l'avait jamais détesté avant, avant cette guerre où il lui avait prit Canada. Il lui avait même presque pardonné la mort de Jeanne d'Arc juste avant cette guerre._ Alors..._ «Tu veux tant que ça reprendre ton fils? Sache que je ne te céderais pas le Canada, pour la simple et bonne raison que je gagnerais cette guerre! Et je me débarrasserait de ces hommes qui lui ont mis tant de bêtises dans la cervelle!» Ho oui et il obligerait sa colonie vaincue à regarder, pour qu'il sache ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avait l'outrecuidance de le défier.

_Et il ferait payer à son rival aussi, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il lui ferait payer également._

Francis, de marbre, haussa les épaules «Si tu la gagne, Alfred te détestera pour un très très long moment, peut-être pour toujours. Suis-je bête, elle sera éternelle si tu tue ses père fondateurs et Washington. Au fait, savais-tu qu'il l'appelle «père»? Comme quoi, tu n'es plus rien à ses yeux!» Il savourait ses mots, savourait le regard blessé de son interlocuteur. Il savait que jamais les colonies de son rival, bien que l'aimant sincèrement comme un père ou un frère ne l'avaient jamais appelé ainsi, jamais de ''papa'' ou de ''grand frère''. Alors que lui ses colonies n'hésitaient pas à utiliser ces dénominations.

- «Il est juste...il est trop jeune! Il n'est rien sans moi!

- Tu te voiles la face Arthur, nous avons été des nations indépendantes alors que nos âges physiques étaient moindres que le sien!» Il s'en voulait, malgré lui, de blesser son rival ainsi mais sa rancune était tout de même la plus forte à cet instant.

L'anglais serra les dents de colère «Tu...tu le regrettera Francis, je te jure que si tu le soutiens jusqu'au bout, je...je te...

- Cette conversation est stérile Arthur, tu ne veux rien entendre? Parfait, je n'ai donc plus rien à te dire!» Sans un regard à son ancien protégé, il se détourna et sortit, laissant un Arthur bouche bée et choqué derrière lui. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la nation insulaire qui les retint.

_Alfred ne voulait plus de lui..._

_Matthew refusait de lui parler..._

_Et Francis le détestait..._

Si Écosse avait été là, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui dire qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. La _vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid n'est-ce pas?_ Francis avait beau avoir l'air doux, avoir beau agir toujours de la même manière avec lui, nulle doute que depuis le traité qui avait signé la perte de son fils chéri, Francis avait cessé d'agir comme avant avec son voisin et rival.

_Cette fois, il se sentit **réellement** seul!_

* * *

><p>Alfred était partit sans un remord ou un regard en arrière, trop occupé à savourer sa liberté enfin acquise pour se soucier de l'état de sa métropole pour le moment.<p>

Francis regardait l'anglais à genoux dans la boue qui pleurait amèrement la perte de son fils adoptif, de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Maintenant que sa revanche était complète, le plus vieux se sentait coupable, sa gentillesse légendaire revenant au grand galop. Se penchant doucement il posa les mains sur les frêles épaules de son rival, celui-ci ne réagissant même pas au contact. Sans se décourager, l'autre le secoua pour le faire sortir de son état de choc.

Finalement la lumière revint dans les yeux verts et la rage, mêlée de douleur, s'y logea. Dans un sanglot, l'anglais saisit l'uniforme de son voisin outre-manche et s'exclama, d'une voix brisée: «Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça? De quel droit...tu n'as donc aucune pitié? Tu savais à quel point mon ...fils comptait pour moi et tu..tu...

- De la pitié?» coupa le français d'une voix douce. Un ricanement glaciale lui échappa ensuite, faisant mourrir les mots qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à dire, à crier. L'anglais se figea et le fixa, surpris par une telle réaction et quelque peu indécis. Rien ne montrait la colère qui flamba en Francis à cet instant précis, rien ne pouvait prévoir les mots qu'il cracha alors durement : «Te moquerais- tu de moi? Tu _oses_ me parler de pitié alors que TU m'as pris Matthieu, sans même me permettre de lui dire au revoir, savourant sans doute ma douleur de m'avoir imposer de choisir entre mes enfants. Alors ne me parle pas de pitié, ou plutôt expliques-moi pourquoi je devrais en avoir pour toi _maintenant_?»

Arthur le lâcha, ayant alors un mouvement de recul sans le vouloir, une lueur uniquement blessée apparaissant dans son regard. Puis il baissa la tête, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Il tremblait et le froid n'était sans doute pas l'unique fautif.

_Peut-être parce que jamais l'autre ne lui avait dite de choses si froides, si dures, en ayant l'air de les penser. _

_Francis le détestait donc vraiment? A ce point là? Au point de ne plus du tout agir comme avant avec lui?_

Le Français eut à nouveau des remords. Il n'avait jamais écrasé l'anglais ainsi quand il le battait, et celui-ci non plus. _Jamais sur le champs de bataille où, comme s'ils avaient passé un accord silencieux, ils se respectaient mutuellement_. Sans réfléchir il prit son rival dans ses bras, comme quand celui-ci était un petit enfant, et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, feignant de ne pas voir les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues poussiéreuses et humides de son...rival de toujours. L'autre agrippa sa veste bleue comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte et pleura sa douleur, autant physique que mentale. L'allié du vainqueur de prononça pas un mot, consolant le perdant autant qu'il le pouvait. L'autre lui avait fait beaucoup de mal depuis quelques années mais lui n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et s'était senti un peu coupable tout le long de cette guerre.

Non, il fallait voir les choses autrement: Arthur lui avait pris son fils. Et maintenant il avait aidé le fils d'Arthur à devenir libre, et l'anglais avait aussi perdu sa chère colonie, son fils de coeur.

_Ils étaient quitte désormais._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_


End file.
